


Destruction is Creation

by ShoeUntied



Category: Original Work
Genre: Content warning for those sensitive to depictions of suicide, Gen, poetic not intense tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Date stamped July 10, 2014 in my phoneInspired by music, but much of my stuff is





	Destruction is Creation

The fire. The fire called to me. [french term:call of the void] To burn would be to be born again. Born into another form, a higher form, to touch God. They walked in; one by one they walked into the huge bonfire that one of them had built, assumingly, in their own suburban back yard. And each of them died with a smile on their face. Not the first one by any means but also not the last one to go, I walked into the beautiful, bright, blazing bonfire. And I died with a smile on my face. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s L’Appel du Vide, btw
> 
> Comments and critiques welcome, as always :)


End file.
